


Down the Hole

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Holes (2003)
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Fighting, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Zigzag are being punished for their earlier fight and have to dig holes until bed call.  Stuff happens :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Hole

“You don't want to go in there right now”, Zigzag’s voice broke Stanley’s train of thought about his parents and what they would be doing right now at home. Stanley was on his way into the barracks to get his book to read now that he was done digging his hole for the day. Everyone else had finished hours ago. “What? What did you say?” Stanley said impatiently. The quiet, deep voice repeated itself. “I said, you don’t want to go in there right now.”

Stanley gave the taller boy a quick glance. Zigzag was sitting on the ground outside the barracks door, leaning back against the wall, knees drawn and staring openly up at Stanley. His large hands dangled loosely between his slender legs. Stanley glanced away, and without saying a word, entered the room. He could hear Zigzag softly say behind him, “You’re in for a big surprise.”

At first, he was just focused on getting to his bed and to his hidden book. But he heard muffled laughter nearby and turning to look, he found himself staring at Magnet and Squid. And they were on Squid’s bed, sitting next to each other. At first, Stanley confusedly thought that Magnet was talking closely into Squid’s ear.

But then his mind caught up to his eyes, and he realized he was seeing the two boys kissing. Really kissing too, hands all over each other, mouths open and hungry and wet and exploring each other. Stanley had seen boys kiss their girlfriends at school before, and it always sort of grossed him out seeing these sloppy public displays of affection with tongue and mouths intertwined.

But this, seeing the two bunk mates kiss, this was exciting, something new and foreign. He had no idea how long he stood there watching, but when the two boys started talking intimately, words drifting across the room to reach Stanley, he quietly backed himself out of the room.

Confused and a bit dazed, Stanley walked back outside, only to be met with that distinct smoky voice mocking him again, “Told you not to go in there. You sure look pretty surprised - but I did warn you. You should have listened.” There was silence for a moment as Stanley stood there, looking out across the dusty landscape, not meeting Zigzag's eyes. He was flustered at his own reaction to Magnet and Squid and seeing them together.

“I'm curious, Caveman. You didn't come bolting out immediately as most of the guys do when this happens. You were in there for almost 10 minutes.” Zigzag’s drawling voice took on a teasing tone and he asked, “Did you like what you saw in there, Caveman?” His next question was quietly asked, “Were you turned on by them?” Stanley quickly turned to look at Zigzag, and seeing him putting his hands to the ground and starting to rise, Stanley took off, the unanswered questions still burning in his own ears.

For the rest of the night, he could not make eye contact with anyone, trying to stay away from his barrack mates and keep to his own company. He had a lot of thinking to do. His reaction to seeing the boys make out was surprising to him. And his recent reactions to Zigzag were even more confusing. The older boy was known for his teasing of others, and for his post-stoner paranoid musings about being videotaped at camp.

But lately, even before today’s events, Stanley noticed he was always sitting himself near Zigzag, watching him, listening to him, wishing he had the confidence to join in the conversations. But there was also something about the older boy, his clear eyes, his deep throaty voice, which made Stanley nervous.

When they all went to bed that night, Stanley tried to keep his eyes off the room as everyone changed, kept his eyes definitely away from Zigzag changing out of his dirty white t-shirt into the tank top he always wore with his boxers to bed. But still, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zigzag staring at him from across the room, standing there clad only in his tank top and shorts, his arms and legs all lean muscles toned from days at the camp spend digging. Zigzag stood waiting for a moment before shaking his head and climbing into bed, facing away from Stanley. He could only see the back of Zigzag’s mop of thick dirty blond hair poking out from under the thin sheet.

Stanley’s sleep was restless that night, filled with images of Magnet and Squid passionately kissing each other, tongues exploring each other, filled with images of Zigzag and those green/blue ocean eyes staring at him, across the room, near to him, next to him. Those eyes, so knowing, kept getting closer to him, and Stanley in his dreams wanted them as close as they could be.

Stanley woke up groggy and feeling like he had never slept, and as a result was slow to rise and get dressed that morning. He sat there staring at his feet, and could hear all the others leave the room. Someone started walking his way, he could hear the footsteps coming close, but then he heard Zigzag's soft voice interject, “Leave him alone man, he had a bad night.” And both sets of footsteps moved away and out the room. He was left by himself, left wondering how Zigzag knew he did not sleep well.

For the rest of the morning he was aloof, caught up in his own thoughts, digging his hole slowly in the heat and going to get water whenever it was offered. One time Zigzag brought it over, not saying a word as he crouched down and handed the small boy the cool water bottle, his fingers covered with dirt brushing up against Stanley’s. Stanley stood in his hole, hands on his shovel, watching as Zigzag walked away humming.

Stanley stayed in this strange dazed state all day, out of it really. He could not make eye contact with anyone, too embarrassed and wondering what people knew. Had Zigzag told the whole barracks about him watching Squid and Magnet? He suspected not, or he would be the brunt of heavy laughter and extreme ridicule by now. Maybe Zigzag had said nothing - but why? Secret knowledge of others was a precious coin to be used. He was acutely aware of Zigzag's presence at every moment.

He could feel Zigzag's eyes on him all day, and once, when he looked over, Zigzag was sitting on the pile of dirt outside his own hole, wiping sweat from his brow, quietly but definitely watching him. They looked at each other, neither smiling, nor reacting, just feeling each other out across the dry distance. Zigzag finally broke into his easy open smile, and he smiled and nodded at Stanley, before standing up and hopping back into his hole with a backward wave of his hand at Stanley.

Stanley spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon pondering the meaning of that smile and wave. Zigzag had not been mean to him since he had arrived, but he had not been welcoming either. Once, Zigzag had even tried to intimidate him, shirtless and standing close to Stanley while trying to scare him with talk of lizards and blood and gore. Stanley would have been turned on had he not been so terrified of the older boys at the time. Now, the boy was watching him and waving at him. Nothing made sense.

And it made even less sense later on when Zigzag attacked him and beat him up. At first, Stanley thought Zigzag was joking with him, but when the taller boy started pushing him around, he realized Zigzag was dead serious and really angry. Stanley had no idea why, and desperately tried to defend himself.

And as the two rolled around on the ground punching at each other, Stanley quietly freaked out. Mainly because he had never been in any type of fight before and was terrified of getting hurt, but also because he was getting a hard-on from the physical contact with the teen. He felt like his body was betraying him. Stanley kept trying to push Zigzag off, in extreme fear that the other boy would feel Stanley’s very unwanted reaction to the beating.

When Zero joined the battle and jumped Zigzag, Stanley was incredibly relieved, but very confused. He had no idea what brought on this attack out of the blue. Nor why his body reacted as it did to the contact between them.

Afterwards, he thanked Zero and then stayed away from everyone, keeping to himself. For punishment, the Warden sent Stanley back to the labyrinth of tunnels they had dug while looking for more bullets. He had to dig until 15 minutes before bed time. Zigzag, though the aggressor of the fight, was only told to dig another 2 feet down in his hole for the day. The two were separated and left to their own thoughts.

Stanley was nearly done his digging in the tunnels for his punishment, and was looking forward to being finished in another half hour or so. It was dark and bedtime was within the hour. Mr. Sir had left him a small lantern sitting on the edge of the tunnel, which cast a small circle of light into the blackness. Digging in the dark was somewhat scary given the lizards that loved to hide in them, but it was good being left on his own. He was still trying to sort out what was happening with Zigzag.

He was just burying his shovel in the dirt to take a break when a shadow passed over him. As Stanley turned to look up, expecting to see The Warden or Mr. Sir standing over him, a rain of dirt and stones fell into his face, showering him in the process. As he wiped the dust from his eyes, he found himself confronted with Zigzag gracefully dropping himself into Stanley’s tunnel, crazy hair a-flying. Stanley found himself standing there with his mouth agape, dust still settling, with Zigzag casually waiting for him to react.

Stanley got himself as far away as possible from the teen, stepping carefully backwards until his heels hit the walls behind him. He kept a careful eye on Zigzag, waiting for the boy to make a move that would indicate another attack. With no one around to see them, Stanley knew he could be in for a real hardcore beating this time. But Zigzag kept standing there, his face neutral and bland, his hands down by his sides. Nothing happened, and the air was still and silent inside the dark tunnel, the chattering of the other boys getting ready for bed barely audible.

Finally, after long moments with the two staring at each other, Zigzag broke their silence. "I’m sorry. Seriously, Caveman, I’m sorry for the fight. I had the wrong thought in my mind. I should have found out first, checked it out for myself, instead of laying in on you." Stanley had no clue as to what Zigzag was going on about, but his ears heard the apology and the sincerity in the teen's mumbling voice. Whatever the cause, Zigzag was sorry about the attack, and did not appear to be here for another confrontation.

With caution, Stanley replied, "No offense, man, but I have no idea what you're going on about. And I've got no idea what the fight was about either." Zigzag replied with a small laugh, "Yeah, well, that's pretty understandable now." Zigzag took a tentative step towards Stanley, but when he saw the smaller boy try to retreat even further back against the wall in fear, he backed off and put his hands up. "Honestly, I'm not here to hurt you again - I'm here to apologize. This is all my fault." With doubts still evident on his face, Stanley asked, "So are you going to tell me what’s going on then? Why the heck you attacked me and beat me up?"

Zigzag looked truly remorseful, his eyes unhappy as they met Stanley’s. "See, we have this rule around here that Zero is off-limits. And when I saw you guys studying, I got the wrong idea. I had no idea you were trying to teach Zero to read. I thought … I thought something else. So that’s why I attacked you - to get you to leave Zero alone. But earlier this evening while I was digging in my hole, Zero came and talked to me and explained what you were trying to do for him. And I felt really bad for thinking the worst of you. So when I finished my digging, I came to apologize. I can understand if you’re pissed at me though."

Stanley just looked at the teen standing across from him, and long minutes passed before he slowly asked, "Why is Zero off limits? Doesn’t anyone see how lonely he is? You guys all treat him like a kid and leave him out of everything. I'm still not clear why you wanted to beat me up for teaching Zero to read."

Zigzag stared at Stanley, words having apparently disappeared from his life. Stanley had never seen Zigzag at a loss before, most of the time he seemed pretty confident and in control. Eventually, Zigzag gave him an answer. "You seriously don't know, do you Caveman? Man, you're so out of it. Zero's off limits sexually to other guys because of his age. He's too young to be getting involved with anyone, especially another boy. When we all saw you guys hanging out together, we figured you were trying to hook up with him. That’s why I went after you - I was trying to get you to back off from Zero." Zigzag stared at Stanley for a moment, and then shook his head in disbelief. “Zero was right. You are clueless.”

Stanley was shocked. And also pissed off. And disgusted. Zigzag was basically telling him that they all thought he was trying to make the moves on his friend. "Man, that’s fucked up. I can’t be friends with the social outcast of the group without all you freaks thinking I’m some kind of pervert who wants little kiddies? That’s sick. If anyone had just asked, either of us would have explained what we were up to. You guys are all the freaks here.”

Zigzag was looking ashamed, a high blush on his cheeks. “I was supposed to be the one to talk with you about it, fill you in on why we think Zero’s too young for guys to go after here. Some of the guys here hook up, you know? And other guys attack the weak kids. And no one wants Zero to be taken advantage of, so we all look out for him and try to keep him safe, mainly from guys in the other tents. But I was .. uh kinda jealous and took it out on you by beating you up instead of talking with you.”

Stanley looked blank. “What? Jealous? Of me hanging out with Zero?” Zigzag took a moment to reply, and when he did, his voice was softer and gravelly and it sent chills down Stanley’s spine, “I was jealous of Zero for the time he got to spend with you. I was angry that you were interested in him. And not me.”

And this time it was Stanley who was speechless. He stood there, mouth open, staring blankly at Zigzag. Both were covered with layers of dust and sand, and it was hot, and the tunnel and the dark night sky were shading them from the others.

And when Stanley kept standing there, not saying a word, Zigzag decided he might as well take the chance, and he took a few steps across the hole to bring himself next to Stanley, and he leaned down and kissed him. The top of Stanley’s head only reached his eyes, and Zigzag had to stoop a bit to reach his friend’s lips, dry and covered with grit. He pressed his own dry lips to Stanley’s and yanked the smaller boy’s ever present red baseball cap off with one hand, tossing it aside before reaching down and entangling his hands in Stanley’s dusty curly dark hair.

He kept on kissing the smaller teen, who was pressing closer to him and kissing him back, lips moving against his, tentatively exploring. Stanley’s lips were soft and warm and lush under his own, and Zigzag paused in his kisses to suck gently on Stanley’s ripe lower lip. Kissing Stanley was exciting, and having the younger boy respond with his own matching enthusiasm was a real welcome pleasure.

Zigzag felt Stanley’s hands finally rise to touch lightly at his hips, before hands slid around to reach across his lower back. Zigzag finally and reluctantly pulled back from deepening kiss to lick his own lips that were getting dry from the desert sand, wetting them again as he loosely wrapped his arms around Stanley’s slender neck.

Zigzag looked down speculatively at Stanley who was still standing close with arms wrapped around the taller boy’s waist. Zigzag arched an eyebrow and said quietly, “Interesting situation here, Caveman.” And Stanley looked up with dazed eyes, and said, “No shit, Zigzag. First you beat me up, and then you apologize by kissing me. What gives?”

Zigzag smiled into the darkness, his teeth ghostly white in the tunnel. “I’ve liked you since the day you walked into our tent and I was introduced to you. When you started hanging with Zero and getting him to talk with you, I got jealous. So I took it out on you and beat you up instead of doing what I’ve wanted to do along, which is this…”

And then Zigzag was kissing him again, and both boys quickly forgot where they were, lost in the newness of desire and want. And kissing Zigzag became the absolute favorite thing in Stanley’s life, exploring his generous mouth and letting his hands wander over the older boy’s slender body. Zigzag’s body was a world of unexplored territory, miles of skin and rough clothes and warmth to explore.

And then Zigzag was pushing him against the wall, Stanley’s back grinding into the dirt as the taller boy pressed close against him. Their kisses became harder, more urgent, and both were clenching at each other’s orange jumpsuits, trying to draw even further closer against each other. They could feel each other’s bodies, their clothes rough against their skin, and Stanley boldly reached into Zigzag’s half opened jumper to slide his hands up under his gray t-shirt to touch Zigzag’s smooth back.

Zigzag grabbed at his ass and pressed even more roughly into the smaller boy’s body at the feel of those gentle hands caressing his skin. He moaned into Stanley’s mouth and the smaller youth couldn’t help but notice the hard erection nudging into his hip, a match to his own that had been present since the first second they kissed. Stanley let his hands softly drift up and down Zigzag’s back, exploring the contours of the rock hard muscles that shifted under his touch. Being at Camp Greenlake would make even the softest of kids well toned given the hard manual labor that each must undergo daily.

With an impatient grunt of, “Wait …” Zigzag pulled back slightly and letting go of Stanley, yanked at his own jumpsuit, hauling the sleeves off his arms and letting the top part drop around his waist, leaving him clad in his t-shirt. Grabbing at Stanley, he resumed kissing him eagerly, his hands pulling at the dark haired boy’s zipper, forcing it down to his belly button.

As Stanley’s hands resumed mapping the other boy’s back, Zigzag was shoving his hands up inside Stanley’s dirty white t-shirt, running his calloused hands up and down Stanley’s chest. Stanley’s arms and face were starting to tan, but his stomach and torso remained pale, his shyness about his body preventing him from removing his shirt during the day while digging as most other boys did. Zigzag’s long fingers danced tantalizingly close to the edge of Stanley’s briefs, before they turned north to skirt across his stomach and then his ribs.

As roughened fingers drew teasing circles around his nipples, Stanley drew in a ragged breath, and then locked his mouth onto the base of Zigzag’s neck, teeth nipping at the tender skin. Hands rough from weeks of shoveling rubbed back and forth across the hard and sensitive nubs, and Stanley bit down reflexively, barely aware of anything but the waves of pleasure rushing across his body.

Zigzag hissed, a mix of pain and desire, his broken nails cutting shallow scratches into Stanley’s chest. Stanley’s fingers dug hard into Zigzag’s shoulder blades, and then brazenly, he grabbed Zigzag by the butt with both hands, hauling the other boy against himself.

As Stanley bit down again, he started rocking against the taller boy, wanting release from the pent-up pressure that was ever increasing between the two. He felt hot and flush with fever, aching with desire but not really knowing what to do except follow his own instincts.

Zigzag’s face was buried in Stanley’s hair, his hands caressing and exploring whatever skin he could reach on the smaller boy, his own body swaying and moving in response to Stanley’s attentions. Zigzag’s fingers skated across Stanley’s stomach, sending quivers directly all over his aching body. Slender fingers danced a slow waltz down his stomach, and Stanley instinctively held his breath, his want for Zigzag’s touch overshadowing everything else.

As his friend’s fingers drifted south to follow the edge of his pants, grazing enticingly across his hips, Stanley let a small sigh escape, a whisper of want as he bit his lip in pleasure. His own hands were caressing the taller boy’s body, moving from chest to shoulders to neck to back to the top of his ass and then to his abdomen. Stanley could hear the ragged quick breaths Zigzag was making, hitches in the airflow whenever Stanley touched a particularly sensitive spot on his friend’s body. They were both panting, their sweating bodies straining against one another, lost in the building momentum between them. Their skins burned hot and their kisses were deep and frantic.

Stanley could feel Zigzag’s body tensing up and their hips were grinding together and Zigzag was pushing him harder and harder into the dirt wall. He realized they were both on the brink and sliding his mouth away from Zigzag’s, he stretched upwards with his body, standing on tiptoe to reach his lips to brush against Zigzag’s tender ear. Zigzag groaned deeply and bit down roughly into Stanley’s neck, knees bent and his booted feet pressing hard into the packed dirt floor to gain purchase as his hands slid down into Stanley’s coverall to grab at his ass, clutching hard at the bare skin at the back of his thighs.

Zigzag began thrusting hard against Stanley, their clothed cocks rubbing exciting against each other through underwear and jumpsuit. His teeth continued their assault on Stanley’s neck; they nipped and bit, his tongue running wet across bruised skin to cool it off. Stanley could feel the pressure mounting, his balls tightening in his overalls; feel the volcano building in his erection that he had been fighting to contain ever since it had arisen.

When Zigzag pulled the smaller youth's head back with dirt-stained hands wound deeply in his hair, to bite hard on Stanley’s exposed neck, Stanley’s legs began to melt as the first hard spurts of his orgasm overtook his body. Dimly, he could feel Zigzag’s body stiffen, then shake in return, his straining cock pushing hard and rough into Stanley’s abdomen. His whole world blackened and Stanley came so hard he saw stars, meteors of brilliance streaking across his vision and he knew he was babbling, words tumbling from his mouth, Zigzag’s name on his lips. And Zigzag was holding hard onto him, whispering in his ear, confessing to a long hidden crush for the smaller boy, covering his face in kisses.

For long minutes afterwards they stood in the near dark, their bodies mashed together, still slightly rocking in their own secret rhythm, trying to regain their breath. Stanley was just beginning to come back to himself and was struggling to find the words to say to Zigzag when a sharp whistle broke the night air, low and pitched and anxious.

With a muffled, “Fuck” into Stanley’s messy curls, Zigzag shoved himself off of Stanley, hurriedly straightening his clothes and pulling the sleeves back up over his arms. With a quick glance of those electric eyes to Stanley, who stood against the wall dazed and slightly vacant looking, Zigzag whispered urgently, “Caveman, yo, we gotta move. Warden will be here in 5 minutes to pack you off to bed. That’s Zero giving us the head’s up.”

As Stanley fumbled to get his zipper pulled up, never taking his eyes off Zigzag, the taller boy asked slightly anxiously, “You ok with this, Caveman? I guess we should have talked or something first…” and his voice trailed away, a blush dawning high on his fair cheekbones. Stanley started laughing, a friendly rolling laugh more mature than his age, “Man, don’t you think if I wasn’t into this I would have said something?”

Zigzag joined with his own quiet laughter, Stanley adding ruefully, “I think you scarred me with that bite.” Zigzag reached out and pulled the neck of Stanley’s t-shirt to one side, exposing the darkening bruise just hidden by the baggy work clothes. “Jesus. Sorry man, I guess I kind of lost it for awhile.” Hearing the whistle a second time, Zigzag leaned in and gave Stanley a final kiss on the mouth, wet and hungry and promising, and with a final whispered, “See you back at the bunkhouse”, disappeared into the darkness down the nearest tunnel.

Stanley was still standing there, standing with hair disheveled and clothes in a mess, when Mr. Sir arrived, barking at him to go and get cleaned up for bed. He quickly grabbed his baseball cap and his shovel and held them rather awkwardly in front of the large wet stain on his overalls as he scurried back to the bunkhouse, which was already dark and quiet. Various parts of his body ached, and he suspected his shoulders and neck were covered in red welts from Zigzag’s enthusiastic explorations. At the time though, the bites were dark kisses, pain mixed with lust and want, and Stanley liked the feeling of being marked by the older boy. Stanley knew he had left his own detailed map across Zigzag’s body, and he’d be living with Stanley’s own possessive scars as a reminder for the next few days.

As he walked back in the dark, the aches were a vivid reminder of all the places his friend had explored and marked as his own, and Stanley smiled to himself, wondering when they might meet again. He shook his head, and a cascade of dirt fell from his hair to his shoulders and the ground. Stanley smiled even more broadly, realizing the back of his coveralls were probably black with dirt ground in from their entanglement in the tunnel and he whistled a happy song to himself as he stumbled up the stairs into the bunkhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I just play with them! They belong to Louis Sachar.


End file.
